


Haunted

by JadelynTate



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Season crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadelynTate/pseuds/JadelynTate
Summary: Casey is being haunted by a ghost with some unfinished business...





	Haunted

Casey yawned as he made his way to the bathroom. The major downside of working at JKP, in his opinion, was having to get up before nine. Granted, he was getting up a LOT earlier at the monastery but still…

Turning on the water and waiting for it to get to the appropriate temperature, he shucked off his clothes and got in. Closing his eyes, he quickly lathered his hair. Cursing when he got soap in his eyes, he turned to grab a towel.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Scrambling back to the shower wall, he watched in shock as the startled woman standing in the bathroom yelped back and then disappeared. 

“Casey?!” RJ yelled, pounding on the door, Casey slipped down, his feet hanging limply over the side as RJ and Theo barged in. Lily was just outside, keeping her eyes away but listening.

“What happened?” 

“I turned around and she was there and and I yelled and she screamed and then she disappeared! And I don’t want strange women coming in while I’m showering!”

RJ and Theo simply stared at him, worried. Casey blinked at them and then realized the soap was still getting into his eyes.

“Shit!” 

Scrambling up, he grabbed the towel and wiped his face before turning to his master and teammate. “Can I please finish and then we’ll talk?”

Looking worried, RJ nevertheless nodded and ushered Theo and Lily out of the bathroom. Getting back in, he quickly finished washing his hair and moved onto his body. 

He slowed, thinking. Now that he wasn’t shocked beyond belief, he thought about the encounter. The woman had looked just as startled as he had, which meant that if she wasn’t a hallucination, she hadn’t meant to get in his bathroom while he was showering. 

However, the fact she’d appeared and disappeared without a sound made him think she was simply a hallucination brought on by his lack of sleep. 

At least, he hoped she was.

~~*~~

“So what happened?” RJ asked once Casey came back out. Casey shrugged, looking around. Theo and Lily were gone, probably downstairs. 

“I was showering and I turned around and I thought I saw…” he trailed off, looking uncomfortable. 

“You saw…?” RJ prompted. Casey swallowed.

“A woman,” he told him, blushing. “Small, brunette, looking about as startled as I was.”

“You were the only one in the bathroom Casey,” RJ pointed out and Casey nodded. 

“I know,” he agreed. “When I screamed, she screamed back and then just…vanished.”

“You were the only one I heard scream,” the wolf master told him, frowning. Casey shrugged.

“It’s probably just cause I was tired,” he told him. “What do you need me to do for work?” 

RJ studied him a moment before nodding, turning and making his way downstairs. Casey followed, relieved his Master wasn’t pushing it. He did not want to be psychoanalyzed about his hallucination.

~~*~~

“Casey, you sure you’re okay?” 

Casey sighed and turned to Lily—she’d been asking him that question all day. “Yes, Lily, I’m fine,” he told her tiredly. “It was just a waking dream or something. Stop asking.” 

“Casey--” she began but Theo cut her off. 

“Relax, Lils,” he said, looking about as annoyed as Casey felt. “If he says he’s fine then he is. Stop babying him.” 

“I am not babying him!” 

“Lil’s, I get your worried but I’m fine,” Casey told her again, the irritation finally bleeding through because he couldn’t hold it back anymore. “Asking me if I’m okay every ten minutes is not going to change that.” 

“Enough you three,” RJ broke in firmly, holding a hand out as he stepped in between the red, blue, and yellow rangers. He turned to the cheetah cub. “Lily, trust Casey to know if he’s okay or not.” He then turned to the two boys. “Casey, Theo, Lily is just worried. Now go sleep, we have a long day tomorrow.” 

“Goodnight,” Lily said softly, going away, a hurt expression on her face. Theo sighed and went after her. 

“I wish she wouldn’t hover,” Casey mumbled, slumping back against the kitchen counter. RJ quirked a smile.

“You saw a strange woman in the bathroom and she’s still feeling off about the thing with Camille; she has a right to worry,” he pointed out.

“I know and I get that but I’m a legal adult—I don’t need her mothering me,” he told the Master. RJ nodded, a small smile on his face.

“Get to sleep,” RJ told him. “I wasn’t kidding about a long day and yours was longer than ours.”

~~*~~

Over the following week, Casey was jumpy every time he went into the bathroom he, Theo, and Lily shared. Finally, deciding the woman really was an hallucination, he relaxed.

Humming a song under his breath as he worked in the kitchen, Casey was doing the deep clean RJ insisted on every Sunday. They usually took turns on who did what but Casey hadn’t finished his section so he’d stayed behind while RJ, Theo, and Lily were all at the market, getting more fresh vegetables for the next week. 

“Hi,” a soft voice said to his right. Casey jumped into a fighting stance, staring in shock. The woman from the bathroom was there again, only her head was poking out through the oven wall. Glancing lower, he swallowed as he saw her waist and hips were standing in the middle of one of the ovens.

“What are you?” he demanded, not relaxing as she entered further, the solidness of the wall apparently not affecting her.

“Human!” she replied, a tad defensively. 

“Humans don’t walk through walls!” he shot back. 

She rolled her eyes, arms crossing. “They do when they’re ghosts,” she pointed out. Casey froze, staring at her in shock.

“…You’re a ghost?” he asked faintly. As absurd as it sounded, it did make a certain amount of sense. She shrugged.

“Well, I don’t remember dying but what else could I be?” she asked. She held up a hand, looking pinched. “Don’t answer that.” 

Casey stared at her uneasily and she shifted. “Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot,” she said. “I’m sorry about the whole bathroom thing. I _really_ didn’t mean to.” 

“You didn’t mean to spy on me in my bathroom?” he asked skeptically.

“One, you’re jailbait for me,” she told him, scrunching up her nose in disgust. “Two, I’m married. And three, I was just as shocked as you when I appeared in there. I have no idea how that happened.”

“You were?” he asked, finally lowering his arms and relaxing from his battle stance. The woman nodded.

“I can’t remember what happened,” she told him and this clearly irritated her. “Last thing I remember was locking up my classroom and walking to my car.” 

“So you have no idea how you, uh…?” he trailed off, standing uncertainly. She shrugged. 

“Like I said, last thing I remember was walking to my car,” she told him, not saying the word either. She moved forward, looking in curiosity as her hand went through an onion he had piled on the table as he’d cleaned out the fridge. She made a face. “So far, being a ghost isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.”

“Why not?” Casey asked without thinking. 

“One, I’m a ghost, which means I’ve died,” she pointed out irritably. “And two, cause you’re the only one to see me. Or hear me.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I screamed pretty loud,” she reminded him. “Did they hear me?” 

“…No,” he replied, remembering RJ’s comment about not hearing anyone but him. Then something she said hit him and he blinked. “Wait, you were married?” 

She looked pained as she answered. “Yeah,” she replied softly. “This is going to kill him.”

“What’s his name?” 

“Jason Scott,” she told him softly. “My best friend since Kindergarten; we began dating in college.” 

“Do you…do you have any kids?” he asked, dreading the answer. Her face turned bleak. 

“Yes,” she replied. “I have two little boys and a girl.” 

“How—how old?” 

“Austin is four, Will is nearly 3, and Naomi…she’s six months,” the woman replied, looking sad. Not that he could blame her—her three kids were going to grow up not knowing their mom.

“Um…what’s your name?” he asked hesitantly. She quirked her lips, realizing they hadn’t done that.

“Kimberly,” she told him softly. “Kimberly Hart-Scott. Call me Kim. And you’re Casey, right? Casey Rhodes? I…may have been watching you while I figured out I was a ghost.” 

A sudden sound came from the front, telling him just how much time had gone by and keeping him from commenting on her spying on him. Kim poked her head through the wall before turning back to him.

“Your friends are back,” she told him, moving to a corner as RJ and Theo came in, each lugging a couple boxes. 

“Where’s Lily?” Casey asked, going to take a box from Theo. He kept a careful eye on his friends but neither gave any indication they could see Kim.

“She and Fran went to Fran’s apartment for a girl’s night,” Theo replied, setting the box on the table. “She won’t be back until tomorrow.” 

“Theo, boxes; Casey, unpack,” RJ ordered and then he and the blue ranger disappeared out the door, presumably to the car. 

“You should tell him about me,” Kim said suddenly. Casey tried not to look at her, moving instead to unpack. “He’s a ranger mentor, he deserves to know.” 

Casey froze a moment before whirling around to look at her. “How’d you know…” She smirked.

“I recognized him when I was watching you the last few days,” she told him. “Then I saw you guys head out for that monster attack. That morpher you’re using? Made by the original blue ranger. None of the originals keep new powers a secret from everyone else—unless you’re Tommy.” 

“You were a ranger?” he asked, startled. She smiled smugly and with obvious pride.

“Jason and I were the first red and pink,” she confirmed. She quirked an eyebrow at him, eyes flickering behind him. “So tell him, Rookie Red.”

Casey made a face. “Yeah, sure, I can just see it now—Sorry RJ, I think I’m being haunted by a small little ghost who knows I’m the red ranger!”

“You’re being haunted by a ghost?”

“Who you calling small?!” RJ and Kim demanded at the same time. Casey turned back to the door; RJ was standing there, looking surprised. 

“She came back,” Casey explained, cringing. “She claims she’s a former ranger and she thinks she’s a ghost.” 

“I _can_ sense a minor presence,” RJ mused. He suddenly looked over his shoulder. “No more talk about this until we can get Theo away—I’d rather him not know right now.” 

“Fine by me,” Casey breathed a sigh of relief—he could only imagine how Theo would handle the red ranger being haunted.

“He can sense me?” Kim asked curiously. “How?” 

“I don’t know,” Casey whispered back as he heard the door open in the front. He ignored RJ’s bemused expression. “Now shut up. I don’t want Theo thinking I’m nuts.”

Kim snorted but otherwise remained quiet as the three men put away the food. Once done, RJ sent the blue ranger to get more pepperoni from the market across town that would only be open another hour and a half. Grumbling, the blue ranger followed orders, leaving RJ, Casey, and Kim alone in the kitchen. RJ turned to Casey.

“Now, tell me what’s going on,” he ordered.

“She showed up again after you guys left,” Casey explained immediately. Out of the corner ofhis eye, he could see her studying the two of them intently. He tried to ignore it. “She doesn’t remember dying but thinks she’s a ghost.”

“Why does she think that?” RJ asked curiously. Casey opened his mouth to answer but was distracted by Kim moving to inspect the Wolf Master, poking her finger into his arm. If RJ sensed or felt anything, he didn’t show it.

“Stop doing that!” Casey told Kim immediately. The woman turned to him innocently even as she continued poking her hand through his mentor.

“I have to experiment,” she explained as if he was a three year old. “Billy will never forgive me if I don’t.”

“I don’t care, stop putting your hand through him!” he hissed. RJ shifted, looking at the spot next to him, where Casey was glaring.

“She’s incorporeal?” he asked, turning back to him, and Casey nodded. 

“She seems to enjoy passing her hand and body through everything,” he told him, exasperated. RJ smiled, though if it was because of what she was doing or Casey’s response to it was anyone’s guess.

“What’s her name?” 

“Kimberly Hart-Scott,” Casey told him. “She says she’s the first pink ranger.” 

“If she is who she says she is then she is,” RJ replied easily. Casey blinked at him, sifting through that reply.

“So the original blue ranger really did create our morphers?” he asked and RJ nodded, not looking a bit surprised that his student now knew that.

“Yeah, when he gave them to me he introduced the rest of the originals to me,” he explained. “She’s petite, brunette, brown eyes, is obviously athletic, wearing pink and white?” 

“Yeah,” Casey replied and RJ nodded. “So she is who she says she is?” 

“Sounds like her,” he shrugged. “I only met her the once and only for a few minutes—she and her husband had to run off to pick up their kids from the sitter.”

“Jason, Austin, Will, and Naomi,” Casey supplied and RJ nodded. 

“Definitely sounds like her,” he agreed. “Though she was still pregnant with Naomi when I met her.”

“You do know I’m standing right here, don’t you?” Kim asked, slightly amused. Casey shrugged. 

“You seemed to be having fun making faces and poking him,” Casey told her. “I wasn’t about to try and stop you.” 

“Smart boy,” she approved. 

“I’m 19, so not really a boy,” he told her. “And since I can’t touch you there’s no way to stop you.” 

“That’s problematic,” RJ muttered. “Keep her out of my chair.” 

“His chair?” Kim asked curiously and Casey rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t ask,” he replied. “I think it’s a wolf territory thing.” 

“He’s a wolf?” Kim asked and Casey nodded. She smiled. “No wonder Billy liked him so much.”

“Billy was a wolf?” he asked, causing RJ to grin. Kim nodded, looking amused. 

“Six of us found out our spirit animals when we were younger,” she explained. “Billy is a wolf, I’m a crane.” 

“What is she saying?” RJ asked curiously. Casey smiled slightly. 

“Explaining how her spirit animal is a crane and Billy’s is a wolf,” he explained and RJ grinned. 

“Very cool,” he agreed. “Any tigers?” 

Casey brightened and turned to Kim. She shook her head, looking apologetic as he deflated. “Sorry Casey,” she told him. “Not on my spirit animal team. The others were an ape, a falcon, a bear, and a frog. There have been other teams with Tigers though.”

“Any leopards or cheetahs?” RJ asked and Casey turned to Kim again. She shook her head. 

“Actually, I think your two are the first rangers to have any connection to those two animals,” she told him. “No one else has even had a zord for them I don’t think.” 

“Really? Theo and Lily are the first?” Casey asked and Kim nodded, thinking.

“Tigers and wolves are actually pretty common,” she told him. “But I don’t think there was even a leopard or cheetah with the Wild Force team and they had a lot of animals.” She bit her lip. “Wait, no. Animus had a yellow leopard,” she told him. “But I don’t recall any cheetah’s.”

Casey told RJ what she’d said and the Wolf Master nodded. “What about sharks, bats, elephants, and rhino’s?” he asked curiously. He ignored Casey’s inquiring gaze. Kim looked to ceiling, thinking before turning back to the two men.

“There have been several sharks of different kinds,” she replied. “And I know Alyssa and Danny, the white and black Wild Force Rangers, had back up elephant and rhino zords. No bats though.” 

“No bats,” Casey told RJ. “But there have been several sharks and at least one elephant and rhino.”

“Okay, back to before,” Kim said, shaking her head of thoughts. “You should go find Jason.”

“Why should I go find Jason?” Casey asked, surprised. 

Kim shrugged. “Rookie Red should meet Original Red. And considering he’s my husband, he would probably know why I’m currently a ghost.”

“This would be good,” he agreed. 

“Yeah, cause haunting you for the rest of your very long life may sound fun but it’s not very productive,” she told him flippantly. Casey rolled his eyes.

“How do I contact Jason?” he asked RJ. The wolf master held up his hands. 

“I’m not saying,” he told him. At Casey’s look, he elaborated. “Kim’s haunting you, which means you’re the one who needs to do this. I’ll help with some things, but to get rid of her, you’re going to have to deal with whatever that’s holding her to this plane. I can’t interfere much in this.”

“‘To get rid of her,’” Kim mimicked the oblivious man. She glared at the older man. “You make me sound like a pest.”

“Are you kidding me?” Casey asked, ignoring Kimberly’s comment. “How am I supposed to help her move on?” 

“Find out how she died and why she’s hanging on,” RJ told him. “And it has to be you Casey because you’re the only one who can communicate with her.” 

Casey sighed. “Great.” 

~~*~~

Casey decided to sleep on his problems with Kim, much to her annoyance. If she’d had her way, Casey would have called Jason that night, the hour be damned. But Casey had hesitated.

How was he supposed to ask anyone, let alone the original red ranger, how his wife had died when said wife was haunting him?

RJ, luckily, had told him they didn’t have to tell Lily and Theo. It was up to him and Kim. Kim had then informed Casey she was leaving that to him since she didn’t know either one of the other rangers. Casey had decided not to say anything—Lily and Theo would want to help and, knowing them, they wouldn’t accept RJ’s opinion that Casey had to do this on his own.

The side effect of this, of course, meant that he was going to look insane if he started talking randomly to thin air in front of his friends. Thus, he’d chosen to try and ignore the original pink ranger when anyone but RJ was around. 

This, of course, was harder than it sounded. Kim was annoyed at his reluctance to contact Jason so once she realized she could annoy him by talking, she did it constantly. Anything and everything that came to mind was told to him as she followed him around the parlor. After an hour of his twitching, RJ had sent him back to the kitchen so as not to disturb the customers.

“So, Case, you realize Theo is totally in love with Lily?” Kim asked, coming back from watching the much more interesting parlor chaos. 

Casey froze, the pizza pan he’d been holding falling out of his hands. Kim was smug as Theo came in, walking through her to stare at the red ranger worriedly. 

“Casey, you okay?” he asked and Casey nodded.

“Fine,” he replied through gritted teeth. Kim smirked. 

“You know, this haunting you thing could be fun,” she informed him pointedly. 

“When are you going to stop bugging me?” he demanded in a whisper once they were alone again. Kim raised an eyebrow.

“When are you going to call Jason?” she shot back. He growled at her, punching the dough. A cloud of flour lifted, coating him. He glowered as Kim began laughing. 

“Who looks like a ghost now?” she giggled. 

Case glared at her. If she wasn’t already dead, he would so kick her ass right now.

~~*~~

Casey sighed happily as he stepped in the shower that night. It’d been a long day, complete with RJ family drama, a new master teaching him, and a rather annoying former pink ranger. 

Kim had learned about Carden and had not taken the fact that a warrior of Dai Shi had been using a crane spirit well. She’d ranted about it for a good hour before he finally yelled at her to shut up. And though he wasn’t positive, Casey had a feeling Master Swoop, who was there visiting Finn and RJ and teaching Theo again, had been able to hear Kim’s rant—he’d been fighting a smile the entire time she’d been yelling. 

“Hey, Casey?”

Casey yelped, snatching the rag he and Theo used to wipe down with to cover his groin.

“I’m in the shower!” he hissed, remembering to keep his voice down at the last minute. Kim rolled her eyes, her head the only part of her poking through the closed door. 

“Please, I’m a ghost not a pervert,” she told him, pointedly looking up at the ceiling. Casey gritted his teeth.

“Can you please go away?” he pleaded. 

“Are you going to call Jason?” she asked. 

“Leave,” he growled. She sighed theatrically.

“Fine, you big baby,” she said pulling her head back through the door and disappearing. Casey leaned against the wall. Forget Dai Shi, the former pink ranger was going to be the death of him.

~~*~~

Casey yawned, rolling over in his hammock. Opening his eyes, he yelped and twisted, causing his bed to toss him out. 

Kim smiled cheerfully at him from where she was standing next to the still swinging hammock. “Good morning! Are you going to call Jason now?”

Casey just groaned.

~~*~~

Casey smiled, teeth clenched tightly, as RJ came into the kitchen. Kim had been talking about his crush on the man as he worked; she’d found out about it last night apparently, when she saw the way he’d been eying the wolf. Casey didn’t know whether to be embarrassed about getting caught or worried that meant everyone else could see his crush as well.

“Seriously, there’s nothing wrong with it. I mean, he’s not my type but I guess he has a certain charm,” Kim said over the sound of his pounding flour. Kim had figured out how to lean against and sit on tables and was currently sitting on the table next to him, her legs swinging merrily.

“Shut…up…,” he told her in a strangled voice.

“Casey, you okay?” RJ asked worriedly. Casey gave him a forced smile as Kim hopped off the table, making her way to stand directly in front of the wolf master. Casey closed his eyes as she looked him up and down thoughtfully. 

“I’m fine,” he muttered. 

“No he’s not, he’s hot for your body,” Kim said directly to an oblivious RJ’s face. Casey choked, his cheeks turning red. 

“Your ghost friend is here, isn’t she?” RJ asked knowingly and Casey nodded.

“Yes,” he growled. RJ raised an eyebrow at the red ranger’s embarrassment.

“What is she saying?” he asked curiously.

“You don’t want to know,” Casey replied darkly. 

Across the room, Kim simply smiled cheerfully at him.

~~*~~

“Anyone know what’s up with Casey?” Theo asked, looking over at Casey worriedly. The red ranger was sitting at a table in the corner, thumping his head repeatedly at its top.

“No idea,” Lily replied just as worried as her teammate.

“He’s been twitchy all day,” Fran commented. Theo and Lily frowned.

Unheard and unseen by all, Kim was merrily sitting across from the red ranger, singing as loud as she could. “1 bottle of beer on the wall, 1 bottle of beer, take it down, pass it around….,” she abruptly stopped, looking thoughtful. “You know, I have no idea how this song is supposed to end. I’ve never actually gotten to one bottle before.” 

“Thank God, you’re done,” he muttered, head still smothered into the table. Kim smirked.

“Casey, the longer you put off calling someone, the longer I’ll be tormenting you,” Kim told him cheerfully before starting a new song.

“This is the song that never ends; it’s just goes on and on my friends…”

Casey thumped his head against the table again, groaning. Off to the side, the visiting Swoop chuckled.

~~*~~

Casey was watching Lily dance, bopping around the Loft as she tried different moves. Kim, who’d been tormenting him a full week now, was off to the side, asking over and over again when he was going to call Jason. He was only thankful she wasn’t singing any of the damn songs she’d been tormenting him with the last two days.

Out of the corner of his eye, Casey saw the former pink ranger straighten, a frown on her face as she kept her gaze on Lily. 

“Casey, all joking aside, if Lily continues trying that, she’s going to either sprain or roll her ankle,” she told him. “You need to get her to lift her left leg higher in the air.”

Deciding she sounded too serious to be joking, he looked over at his teammate. “Hey, Lily, pull your left leg higher or you’ll hurt your ankle.”

Lily ignored him, continuing what she’d been doing. “Casey, I think I know how to—OW!”

As Lily fell to the floor, holding her leg, Casey and Kim both sighed.

“Told you.”

Casey moved forward, Kim at his side. She studied the woman and began murmuring instructions to him to message the ankle.

“How’d you know that?” Lily asked through gritted teeth. 

“I’m a gymnast and used to be a cheerleader,” Kim told him, giving him something to tell the yellow ranger, though how he was supposed to use that she didn’t explain.

“One of my sisters is a gymnast and used to be a cheerleader,” he replied, deciding Kim annoyed him as much as Camryn and Carleigh did, so the sister thing wasn’t really a lie. He ignored Kim’s bemused look as he continued massaging. “I think it’s sprained.” 

“Great,” Lily sighed, wincing as she stood up. 

“Lily, what happened?” Theo asked as he and RJ came in at that moment. Casey let Lily lean on him as he led her to a chair that wasn’t green. 

“I was trying something, ignored Casey’s suggestion, and ended up spraining my ankle,” Lily replied. “Can I get some aspirin?” 

Theo sprinted off to the medicine cabinet as RJ moved to grab the first aid kit. Handing it to the red ranger, he looked down at his yellow. “Next time listen to Casey.”

“Will do,” Lily agreed, blushing, as the young man in question wrapped her ankle in an ace bandage. 

~~*~~

“Are you really a gymnast?” Casey asked later that night. Lily was resting comfortably in her bed with Theo acting as her personal servant. Lily’s ankle would be fine come the next battle, according to RJ, but until then she wasn’t allowed to stand on it.

“I was, yeah,” Kim agreed. She hesitated a moment. “I was on the 2000 and 2004 Olympic teams. I’ve been coaching part time and was actually thinking of going into it full time when this all happened.”

“I’m sorry,” Casey murmured after a pause.

“Casey?” Kim asked, hovering over his hammock. He turned to her with a sigh. 

“What?” 

“Please call someone,” she asked, her eyes pained. “I—I need Jason to know that I love him. That I died loving him. You’re the only one who can pass that on now.” 

Casey took a deep breath, closing his eyes. When he opened them, he nodded. “We’ll see Billy in the morning.” 

~~*~~

Casey wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he and Kim got in RJ’s beat up old jeep. Kim, who’d somehow kept herself in the vehicle, had given him directions before hand to Billy’s office in Angel Grove. 

The place was gigantic! Made almost entirely of glass and steel, it had an open, airy feel to it that was only enhanced by all the plant-life everywhere. Looking in the wide open directory area, Casey realized quickly that the tree in the corner wasn’t fake—it was real, rooted into the ground and its leaves splayed across the top of the five story high ceiling. He spent an inordinate amount of time in line to talk to the receptionist trying to figure out how they got it inside.

“Yes, can I help you?” the woman asked when they finally got to the desk. Casey smiled nervously. 

“Her name is Anna,” Kimberly murmured next to him. Which he knew, he could see the name tag.

“Hi, Anna, I need to speak with Billy Cranston regarding Kimberly Hart-Scott,” he told her. The woman’s eyes widened and she nodded. 

“Of course, Mr…”

“Rhodes, Casey Rhodes,” he replied quickly. She picked up a phone and dialed. 

“Sir, a Casey Rhodes his here to speak to you about Mrs. Scott,” Anna said. There was a pause as she listened to her boss. “Yes sir, I’ll send him right up.”

“Go to the top floor, Mr. Cranston will see you immediately,” she told him and Casey thanked her, following Kim to the elevators.

“So…where on the top floor is his office?” he asked once the doors closed leaving them alone. 

“The top floor _is_ his office Case,” she told him, amused. “Most of it is his personal lab but he has one room that’s actually set up as a traditional office space, complete with oak desk, leather chair, a silver pen engraved with his name, and more pictures than he probably wanted.”

Casey gave her a funny look and she shrugged. “Aisha, Kat, and I took one look at how he had his office originally and then redecorated. Rocky still snickers every time he walks in cause it reminds him of how we completely ignored his husband when Billy tried arguing with us.” 

“Rocky and Billy are together?” Casey asked, surprised. Kim nodded, lips quirking.

“And they don’t hide it either,” she told him pointedly. Casey didn’t say anything, mostly because he didn’t want to and partly because the doors opened at that moment. Casey and Kim stepped into a large, open room. Benches were everywhere, various machines, equipment, and half finished projects littering their tops. On the side were glass windows showing the office Kim had mentioned with another enclosed space next to it. A bed and kitchenette was set up inside. A lump on the bed indicated someone was sleeping. 

“It’s too small to be Rocky, so it must be Danielle, his and Rocky’s daughter,” Kim murmured as a man approached. “Aisha was the surrogate mom.” 

“Mr. Rhodes, Anna said you came to discuss Kim.” 

Billy Cranston was about his height, with dirty blond hair that was brushed haphazardly across his forehead. His blue eyes looked pinched and blood-shot behind simple, gold framed glasses. 

“He’s been working all night,” Kim murmured, studying her old friend. “He’s trying to avoid thinking about it.” 

What “it” was, Casey didn’t have to ask. Kim had told him Billy had known her just as long as Jason had so he had just as much history with the former pink as her husband. 

“Call me Casey,” the red ranger said. “Is there anywhere we can talk were I wouldn’t feel as…exposed?”

“This way,” he took the two into the office set up. Sitting behind his desk, he motioned for the young man to sit. “Now what is this about?”

“See, the thing is…,” Casey fidgeted, glanced quickly at Kim, took a deep breath, and faced Billy head on. “I’m the current red ranger and I think I’m being haunted by your former teammate.”

Billy paled. “What?” he asked, blinking in confusion. 

Casey scowled, turning to Kim, uncaring about how insane he might look at this point since he was sure Billy already thought he was crazy. “See, now he thinks I’m nuts because of you!”

Kim rolled her eyes. “Case, you’re doing that all on your own.”

“No I’m not—you tortured me into doing this!” he reminded her angrily. 

“You’re a red ranger, Case,” she reminded him, smirking. “That automatically qualifies you for the loony bin.”

“So because I’m the red ranger, I’m insane?” he asked, annoyed. At that, Billy straightened, looking startled.

“You’re talking to Kim?” he asked, staring around widely.

“Yes,” he agreed, giving the relieved Billy an odd look. He shook it off. “Did she drive you this nuts when she was corporeal?”

Billy smiled slightly, his eyes softening. “You have no idea.”

“Hey!” Kim exclaimed. Casey ignored her pout. 

“Kim showed up about two weeks ago,” he told him, relieved he was being believed. “Apparently only I can see and hear her but RJ can sense her sometimes.”

“That makes sense,” Billy mused. “He’s much more in touch with his wolf than I currently am.” 

“No comment,” Kim mumbled. “It took two years for him to believe us that the animal spirits were back.”

“Two years, really?” Casey asked, surprised. Kim nodded as Billy rolled his eyes. 

Casey shook his head slightly, turning back to the first blue ranger. “RJ thinks I have to do something, take care of whatever’s holding her to this plane before she can move on. Can you please help? She’s driving me nuts.” 

Billy was silent, staring at the red ranger thoughtfully. Finally, he sighed and leaned over to press a quick succession of buttons on a device on the table. Casey glanced at Kim and saw her pleased but confused expression. 

“It’s the all call,” she explained, brow furrowing. “He called Tommy, Rocky, and Adam. Why didn’t he call Jason?” 

“Kim wants to know why you didn’t call Jason,” Casey told Billy. The blue ranger pursed his lips. 

“I’ll explain in a minute,” he told him. “Where is she?” 

“Standing next to me,” Casey replied. He glanced at Kim. “And glaring at you.” 

Billy sighed, pinching his nose as three colored streams materialized in three different men. 

“What’s going on?” the first asked, dressed in red and blue. 

“That’s Rocky, Billy’s husband,” Kim murmured, now looking worried. “The one in the glasses is Tommy Oliver, my high school ex and Jason’s best friend. The other is Adam Park.” 

“We have a situation,” Billy told them. “Tommy, Rocky, Adam, meet Casey Rhodes, RJ’s red ranger.”

The three men nodded at him, grabbing nearby chairs. They were all oblivious to Kim’s scrutiny. 

“None of them have been sleeping,” she announced. “Something’s going on. More than my death I mean.” 

“Casey’s seeing Kim,” Billy told the three men bluntly. “And talking to her.” 

“What?” Adam asked, looking startled. Casey shrugged, refusing to shrink back under the looks he was now getting. 

“She showed up two weeks ago while I was in the shower,” he told them. “RJ can sense her sometimes but so far only I can see and hear her.” 

He decided to not mention that Swoop could probably hear her as well—it was more his bat spirit than any destiny thing that allowed the older man to do so.

“I can sense her,” Adam said suddenly. “It’s faint but there’s definitely a spirit in the room. And it’s irritated.” 

“How do we know it’s actually Kim?” Tommy asked, looking suspicious. The woman in question rolled her eyes. 

“The most sensitive part on his body is his neck, just below his left ear,” she told the current red ranger. Casey made a face. 

“I don’t want to know how you know that, do I?” he asked, ignoring the looks he was getting. 

Kim’s lips quirked into a small smile. “Probably not, no.”

“Can I please tell him something else?” he pleaded. Kim raised an eyebrow and he suddenly regretted asking. 

“When we dated back in high school, we once got hot and heavy in the Command Center and got caught by Alpha,” she told him with a smirk. “The little robot was giggling at us for a week and no one could figure out why.”

Casey made a disgusted face. “I didn’t need to know that! Ugh!”

“You asked, I answered, deal with it,” she scolded him. 

“I don’t want to deal with it!” he argued. “That’s just…ugh! You’re like my annoying big sister!”

Kim gave a put upon sigh. “I’m dead, remember?”

“Fine, my ghostly big sister who seems to enjoy tormenting me with her high school love life!” he snapped. 

Tommy, Billy, Rocky, and Adam stared at each other in astonishment. Finally, Adam cracked a smile. 

“Yeah, it’s definitely Kim,” he said, smirking. 

“Hey!” Kim yelled, going to smack him. Casey snickered when her hand went straight through the former ranger. Kim pouted. “Being a ghost sucks.” 

“She hates not being able to smack you,” Casey told the older man. Adam snickered. 

“I bet she does,” he agreed. “I can sense her annoyance.” 

Tommy, Billy, and Rocky all snickered. A sudden cough at the door made them all turn. A little girl, about four years old, was standing in the doorway.

“Papa!” she brightened when she saw Rocky, throwing herself at him. Rocky picked her up, holding her tight. Casey glanced at Kim and wasn’t surprised to see her pained expression.

“Hi sweetheart,” Rocky said, kissing her cheek. “How was your nap?” 

“It was good,” she told him, yawning. She glanced around before turning to her two fathers. “Can we go visit Auntie Kim? I want to give her a picture I drew earlier.”

The room went dead silent. None of the men seemed able to move, let alone speak as Casey stared at the girl in bewilderment.

“What?” Kim and Casey both said, straightening in shock. Rocky looked pained a moment. 

“Yeah, honey, we can go visit Aunt Kim,” he agreed. He glanced back to the other three men. “Keep me up to date?” 

“Of course,” Billy agreed, standing to kiss him and Danielle goodbye. Once the former ranger and the little girl were beyond the glass partition, Casey turned back to Billy.

“What’s going on?” he and Kim demanded at the same time. 

“Kim’s not dead,” Billy told him with a sigh. “I presume she can’t remember what happened?”

“No, the last thing she remembers is walking to her car,” Casey replied, confused. “How is she haunting me if she’s not dead?” 

“Unfinished business,” Tommy answered slowly, glancing at Billy. The former blue ranger nodded back. 

“That’s my guess,” he agreed. “There’s something that has to be done, something she has to do with your help. Only then can she either return to her body or move on finally.” 

“If I’m not dead,” Kim began slowly. “Then how badly off am I?”

“Kim wants to know how bad she is,” Casey told them. Tommy swallowed.

“You were attacked,” he said, looking down at his hands. “The mugger beat you up pretty bad, we think its because you weren’t expecting it. You’re in a coma and the doctors don’t think you’re going to wake up.” 

“Jason hasn’t left your side,” Adam reported, looking straight at Kim as if he could see her. “He’s convinced they’re wrong—he claims he dreamt Zordon told him just to wait, that he’d sent for help.” 

“And the kids?” Kim asked. Casey repeated the question; all three men winced. 

“Mrs. Scott has been taking care of them,” Tommy replied. “But Jason told Austin and Will that you’re going to wake up. Mrs. Scott’s pretty upset about it, thinks he gave them false hope.”

“I will wake up,” Kim said firmly. “I have to.” 

“What is Kim’s unfinished business?” Casey asked, determined. He wasn’t going to let those kids lose their mom if he could help it. 

“I think I know,” Tommy replied, a bit sad. “The mugging. She can’t remember it which means she knew who it was. He has to be brought to justice for her to move on or back inside her body.”

“How are we supposed to find out?” Casey asked softly. 

“We know who did it,” Tommy told him. “But there’s no evidence except our opinion.” 

“Who?” Casey asked, voice hard. 

“Brian,” Kim replied softly. Casey looked at her. She had tears in her eyes. “He was suicidal so I reported it to the principal. He got mad; told me I’d regret it.” 

“His name is Brian Schaffer,” Adam told Casey, not having heard Kim’s comment. “He’s one of her students.” 

“She reported him for being suicidal,” Casey said and the men nodded, not looking the least bit surprised he had known that.

“Let’s go find him,” Casey said, standing. “Where does he live?”

Billy turned to his computer and soon a Google map was printed out with the boys address. Thanking them, Casey reluctantly left. They all knew this wasn’t something he could do with there help; he and Kim were on their own.

~~*~~

“You ready?” Casey asked. They were sitting in the jeep, across from the park. Casey had been told by Schaffer’s father that he was hanging out there, shooting hoops. 

“I hope this works,” she said. “That I wake up just like Aurora did in Sleeping Beauty, with my prince by my side.” 

“I hope so too,” he told her with a smile. 

“So, how are we going to do this?” she asked. 

“I’ll go first,” he said. “Just tell him I’d like to talk to him.” 

“What are you going to say?” she asked curiously. Casey sighed, unbuckling his seat-belt. 

“I have no idea.” 

~~*~~

“You Brian?” Casey asked. Kim was back in the jeep, watching. Before they’d left, Tommy had told them Brian may be able to see Kim as well since he was the one who attacked her. Casey really wanted to know how Tommy knew all this but wasn’t quite brave enough to ask.

“What’s it to you?” the kid asked. He was dressed in all black with black nails, make-up and hair. He was as stereotypical emo-punk goth as it was possible to get.

“I’m Casey, I think you know my sister,” he said. The guy scoffed.

“You here to threaten me for trying to snag a kiss or something?” he asked with a sneer. Casey sighed.

“My sister is your history teacher,” he told him. The boy froze. “You and I both know why I’m here.” 

“Leave me alone,” Brian snarled. Casey stood his ground, catching sight of Kim walking around them. 

“I know you’re the one who put her in the hospital,” Casey told him. 

“No one will believe you,” Brian told him with a smirk. Casey set his jaw.

“Did you know she has kids?” he asked and Brian froze again. “Three of em. If Kim dies because you attacked her, they’re going to grow up not knowing their mom.”

“Mrs. Scott has kids?” Brian asked, an odd tone in his voice. Casey nodded. 

“Austin Thomas, William Zachary, and Naomi Trinity,” he replied and the boy swallowed. “Four, three, and six months old.”

“She has a four year old son?” he asked and Casey nodded.

“Her husband, Jason, hasn’t been to work since it happened,” Casey told him. “He just sits by Kim’s side, waiting for her to wake up.” 

“Why’d you do it, Brian?” Kim whispered. The boy whipped around, staring at Kim in shock. “Why’d you attack me? I was only trying to help you.” 

“What…what is this, some kind of joke?” 

“I’m in a coma because I tried helping you,” Kim told him firmly. “Why?” 

“You…you can’t be real,” the boy stuttered. 

“She’s real, Brian,” Casey told him. “She’s stuck as a ghost, unable to really interact with anyone because she’s not alive but she’s not dead either.” 

“My dad, he…” Brian trailed off, swallowing. “He’s sending me to a shrink for what you did.” 

“Your mom died when you were younger,” Kim realized. “A mugging.”

“What’s that got to do with anything?” Brian demanded. 

“That’s why I can’t move on or back,” she explained. “Because you did to my kids what someone did to you.” 

“No, no way, this isn’t my fault!” Brian argued. 

“Isn’t it?” Casey asked softly. “Kim’s kids…they may never see their mom alive again because you attacked her after school. You waited until she came out and was alone, and you attacked her so bad she’s in a coma that the doctors don’t think she’s going to come out of.” 

“What can I do?” Brian suddenly demanded, his face twisted with pain. “I can’t take back what I did.” 

“No, but you can move forward,” he replied. “Turn yourself in.” 

“What, no way!” Brian refused. “I’m nearly eighteen, they’ll throw me in jail!” 

“Was your mothers’ mugger ever caught?” Kim asked quietly. The boy swallowed.

“No.” 

“Don’t let history repeat itself Brian,” Kim told him softly. “Don’t let my kids grow up without me.” 

“I…I can’t,” he choked out. “I just…I can’t.”

“Would your mother have wanted this for you?” Casey asked quietly. “Becoming a murderer?” 

“She’s long gone,” he reminded him tightly. “So I have no idea what she would have wanted.” 

“And what happens to my kids when they get to your age?” Kim asked. “Don’t you think they’d want me there?” 

“If I turn myself in, you’ll wake up?” Brian asked after a moment. Kim and Casey shrugged. 

“Don’t know,” Kim replied. “But either way, I’ll be able to move on from limbo and everyone will have peace.” 

“If you don’t, Kim will be stuck between the living and the dead,” Casey told him. “She’ll be around but unable to interact with anyone and she’ll never wake up either.” 

“And I’ll be haunting him for the rest of his life,” Kim added wryly. “With frequent visits to your-self as well.” 

“Is that a threat?” Brian asked, his voice tight. Kim shrugged.

“Think of it as a promise,” she told him, her eyes cool. “You and Case are the only ones who can see me so of course I’ll be visiting you both.” 

~~*~~

Kim and Casey had left Brian after that, giving him time to think. 

“Why did I have to be there?” Casey asked. “Out of everyone, why me?” 

“Because of your guilt about Mao and Jarrod,” she told him as they sat in front of the police station. Casey swallowed. 

“What do you mean?” he asked hoarsely.

“You feel guilty for being the catalyst that set Jarrod off, that led to Mao’s death, and Jarrod’s possession by Dai Shi,” she told him. “I listen, Casey. I know what happened before I showed up.” 

“If I hadn’t…If I wasn’t a Pua Zhua,” he began. “If I hadn’t been at the monastery, Jarrod wouldn’t have been expelled and Mao would still be alive and Dai Shi would still…” 

“Be contained in a box that doesn’t lock,” she finished. “But that box was bound to open sooner or later.” 

“But I set it off,” he whispered. Kim shook her head.

“No, Case,” she told him firmly. “I may believe that we create our own destiny but I also know that some things are simply meant to be. It may have been you who fought with Jarrod but it just as easily could have been someone else. Jarrod was already on a dark path; it was his decisions, not you, that led to this.” 

“How do you know?” 

“Because I know you,” she told him. “And I’ve seen this before.” 

“You have?” he asked, staring at her. She nodded. 

“His name is Cam,” she told him. “He went back in time to get a power source from his mother to help the current rangers. While he was there…he saw his father’s twin brother turn into Lothor, the villain he and his rangers had been fighting. When he came back, he blamed himself for Lothor’s creation but it wasn’t his fault. Like Jarrod, Kiya was already on a dark path when Cam met him and by that time, his turning into Lothor was inevitable.”

“So…Jarrod had already made his choice before I met him,” Casey said. “I just…sped it up a bit? I didn’t cause it?” 

“And that’s why you could see and hear me,” she told him softly. “That’s why I was sent to you. Out of all the rangers…my old mentor, Zordon, he’s dead. He knew you needed this the most so he sent me to you. I don’t doubt Zordon appeared to Jason—I know my husband, he wouldn’t have told the others that if he wasn’t positive it was the old man.” 

“There’s Brian,” Casey suddenly straightened. Kim looked over—Brian was standing in front of the doors to the police station. Kim and Casey got out of the jeep, edging inside.

“How can I help you?” the man at the desk asked. Brian took a deep breath, looking around. Seeing Kim and Casey in the doorway, he swallowed. He nodded at them before turning back to the officer.

“I’m here to turn myself in for the attack on Kimberly Scott.”

~~*~~

“Casey!” Billy exclaimed when the young man rushed into Kimberly’s hospital room. A man Casey was assuming was Jason looked up from where he sat by Kim’s prone form. He ignored him for the time being.

“She disappeared,” he told the former blue ranger. “The moment Brian turned himself in, she disappeared.” 

“So that means…?” Billy trailed off and Casey shrugged. 

“I don’t know,” he told him. “I just had this overwhelming urge to be here.” 

“Billy, what’s going on?” Jason asked. “Who is this kid?” 

“I’m Casey Rhodes,” he introduced himself. “Rookie Red, as Kim kept calling me.” 

“Kim?” Jason started, looking between the two. “What are you talking about?”

“Sleeping Beauty,” Casey suddenly snapped his fingers, staring at the former pink rangers form. “She wanted it to be like Aurora.” 

Billy blinked at him a moment before turning to Jason. 

“Kiss her,” he ordered. Jason stared at him.

“What?” he asked confused. Billy stared back calmly. 

“Kiss her, Jason,” he told him. “Wake her up.”

“Billy, this isn’t a fairy tale,” Jason argued. “This is real life!”

“This is Kim,” Tommy said from the doorway, a small smile on his face as Rocky, Adam, and Danielle came in behind him. “Her entire life she’s played the part of the princess in distress, even though she’s anything but. Why would she stop now?” 

“Just kiss her, Jason,” Billy said, his lips twitching in amusement at Tommy’s words. “Trust me.” 

Jason looked between his friends before turning back to Kim. Casey smiled when his face softened. 

“This is insane,” Jason mumbled, bending down. Gently, the original red ranger pushed a strand of hair off his wife’s face. Cupping her cheek, he bent down and gave her a sweet, gentle kiss. 

Immediately, the machines around her went crazy as her eyes flew open. The room was quickly filled with hospital staff, all looking at the now awake Kimberly. She ignored all of them, however, her attention focused directly on her teary-eyed husband.

“I knew you’d wake me up,” she whispered hoarsely. In the insanity that followed, none saw Casey slip away. 

~~*~~

Once back at JKP, Casey had pulled Theo and Lily aside and told them everything; how he’d been haunted by Kim’s spirit and how he’d gotten her back in her body. They had been skeptical until RJ had confirmed everything and told them Billy had called—the doctors were absolutely stunned at Kim’s sudden awakening. They were calling it a miracle.

RJ had also added that according to Billy, Casey was going to get yelled at by Jason for taking off before he could thank him.

Seven months and one gigantic battle later, Casey still hadn’t heard from the original pink ranger.

Casey sighed as he heard the door to the parlor open. It was eleven, closing time. He hated it when people showed up at the last minute—RJ always felt guilty about turning people away so they almost never did.

“I’m sorry, we’re just about to close,” he heard Jarrod say. 

“No, no, no,” he heard RJ say brightly. “These are special costumers.” 

Casey, Theo, and Camille, who was working with Jarrod on repaying all the debts they thought they had, exchanged confused looks as RJ yelled at them to get out there. Wiping his hands on a cloth, Casey let the other two go ahead of him. 

“What’s going on?” Theo was saying as Casey walked in. 

“Rookie Red.” 

Casey’s eyes widened at the softly spoken nickname. Turning slowly, he locked eyes on a beautiful brunette, who was looking healthy and happy, a far cry from the last time he’d seen her, back in the hospital bed.

“Kimberly?” he asked, stunned. She smiled at him as Theo and Lily’s eyes widened in surprise. Nearby Jarrod, Flit, and Camille exchanged confused looks. RJ simply looked smug.

“Rookie Red,” she greeted him with a smile and a twinkle. She stepped forward, out of the comfort of Jason’s arms and the protection of Tommy, Billy, Rocky, Adam, and Danielle’s presence. Casey stared at her as she stopped just within touching distance.

“How…when?” 

“RJ called yesterday and told us you had defeated Dai Shi,” she told him. “We were waiting to until you had defeated him before showing up.” 

“But…you could have called,” he told her. She bit her lip.

“I don’t…I don’t remember it,” she told him honestly. “Billy, Tommy, Jason, they’ve all told me what they knew. But I can’t remember a single thing about those two weeks. I don’t even remember telling Jason I knew he’d wake me up even though everyone assures me I did.”

“You…don’t remember me then,” he said, not able to hide his hurt. She shrugged. 

“I know what they told me,” she said. “And….that nickname…It came to me when I saw you.” 

“I have a theory, actually,” Billy stepped forward. Casey and Kim looked at him.

“You usually do,” Kim commented, a smirk in place. Casey grinned at the familiar expression. Billy rolled his eyes. 

“Hug her,” he ordered Casey. The red ranger started and Billy chuckled. “Hug her.” 

He glanced at Jason who nodded at him, a wry smile on his face. Casey had a feeling the original red ranger wasn’t going to doubt Billy any time soon. Shrugging, Casey stepped forward and engulfed the smaller woman in his arms. She hugged him back tentively and then froze. He leaned back, staring at her. “What?”

Slowly, she started to smile. “You know,” she began. “You never did call Jason.” 

“No, I went to see Billy, remem--” he abruptly stopped, blinking at hr. “You remember.” 

“Yeah, I do,” she agreed, looking amused. Billy nodded, satisfied. “I remember everything.” 

“You remember those weeks then?” he grinned at her, thrilled. She hugged him tightly. 

“Thank you,” she whispered into his ear. He grinned, hugging her tight.

“You’re welcome,” he replied. “It’s nice to see you among the living. But please don’t start torturing me again.” 

She made a face and Casey started laughing when she spoke. “I never want to sing or hear that bottle of beer song again.” 

“Casey!” Danielle suddenly yelled, squirming out of Rocky’s arms to throw herself at the startled ranger. Casey knelt down, confused. 

“Daddy said you helped Auntie Kim get better and got Uncle Jason to wake her up like Sleeping Beauty!” she told him. Casey glanced at Billy and Rocky who shrugged, both grinning unrepentedly. He looked back down at her. 

“Yeah, I suppose I did,” he told her. Her eyes lit up. 

“That means you’re a knight!” she told him triumphantly. Kim, Jason, Tommy, and Adam all snickered as Rocky and Billy sighed.

“I…guess?” he asked the older woman. Kim smirked. 

“You protected me and got me back to my prince,” she explained, smiling at her husband. “Dani has decided that makes you my knight.” 

“More like Master,” Lily muttered. Casey rolled his eyes and smiled down at the little girl. She suddenly jumped up and ran back at the group. Casey blinked, only then noticing the two little boys standing around Jason and Tommy. Glancing at the original green, he saw a young girl asleep in his arms that had the same auburn tinted brown hair as her mother.

“Casey, this is Austin and Will and Uncle Tommy’s holding Naomi,” Danielle babbled. “This is your mommy’s knight!” 

“Hi,” Will said shyly. Casey smiled slightly. 

“Hi,” he replied and almost fell when Austin threw himself into Casey’s arms, hugging him. Casey paused as the roar of a tiger filled the room but it was obvious only the teens and adults had heard it.

“What was that?” Billy asked, looking around. Casey shrugged, looking up at RJ. The Wolf Master grinned as Kim and Jason both seemed to understand. Kim smiled knowingly at Casey as RJ spoke.

“Looks like the Tiger Master found himself a Tiger cub.”


End file.
